


Welcome to the Family

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Hermione and Ron celebrate their first Christmas as a couple with the Weasleys, and Hermione receives a Christmas present she'll never forget.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Hermione clutched the bag of gifts in her hands as Ron knocked on the door to the Burrow. Now that she and Ron had been dating for several months, they decided to celebrate Christmas with each of their families. They had spent the morning with Hermione’s parents, and the afternoon celebration with the Weasleys was about to begin.

The door opened, and they saw Harry smiling from the other side—he and Ginny had spent the night. They exchanged greetings and stepped inside to greet the rest of the family.

Mrs. Weasley found them first, pulling Ron into a warm hug that—based on the face he was making at Hermione—lasted a little longer than he would have liked. Then, to Hermione’s surprise, Mrs. Weasley walked over to her next, giving her the same treatment she gave Ron. “Happy Christmas, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said with her arms still tightly wrapped around her.

After being released from Mrs. Weasley’s embrace, Hermione and Ron made their way around the room to the rest of the family. Ron and George’s hug lingered a bit longer than the rest. Despite the festive atmosphere, there was still a slight dark cloud over the room with this being the family’s first Christmas without Fred. They missed him dearly, but with the entire family gathered together—Charlie had even made it back from Romania—they could still feel his love in the room with them.

At George’s request, they had decided to open their gifts before eating dinner. They took their seats around the Christmas tree, with Hermione and Ron squeezing into a single armchair since they were tight on space. Then the gift-giving began.

Ginny received a broomstick care kit from Charlie, Bill and Fleur got some new wall decorations from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron got… _something_ from George that he was supposed to eat to find out what it did. Ron stuffed it into his pocket for “later.”

Percy was about to hand his gift to Charlie when Mrs. Weasley stopped him. She gathered up a large stack of gifts in her hands and started handing one out to each person. “Oh no,” Ron muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione whispered.

“It’s her sweaters again,” Ron said. Sure enough, Ginny and Harry had already unwrapped their gifts and were comparing their annual sweaters.

Hermione sighed. Ron had complained about these sweaters every single year she had known him, but she still didn’t understand why he found it so dreadful. The sweaters looked warm and comfortable, and it was sweet that Mrs. Weasley went to the trouble to hand-knit one for everyone each year.

Mrs. Weasley made it to their chair, and handed Ron his package while he gave her a strained smile—then she handed one to Hermione.

“Wh—this is for me?” Hermione asked, in shock.

“Of course,” said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sat there for a moment, looking between Mrs. Weasley and the gift.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it,” said Mrs. Weasley, beaming with joy.

She looked over at Ron, who shrugged and opened his own gift. Hermione followed suit and tore off the wrapping paper. Her jaw dropped open slightly as she pulled out a soft sweater with the letter ‘H’ embroidered on the front, the color a matching maroon to Ron’s. “This is…this is beautiful,” said Hermione. “Thank you so much. You really made this for me?”

“Of course, dear,” repeated Mrs. Weasley. “You’re part of the family now. Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

Hermione couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. She stood up and gave Mrs. Weasley another hug. Mrs. Weasley just laughed and hugged her back.

As Hermione sat back down, Ron sighed and shook his head. “Why are you encouraging her?”

“Oh come on, Ron, it’s sweet. You should appreciate it more.”

“I’ve been ‘appreciating’ it for eighteen years now, I’ve run out of appreciation.”

After scowling at him, Hermione looked around the group to see what sweaters everyone else had received. She was disappointed to see that most of the family was having a lack-luster reaction similar to Ron’s.

“Ron,” she whispered. “I hope you know that as soon as we get home, we’re putting on our sweaters and taking a picture to send to your mother with her thank-you card. And you _will_ be smiling.” If Ron didn’t want to appreciate all of Mrs. Weasley’s hard work, Hermione would appreciate it enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Christmas gifts for my awesome friend Mimi <3


End file.
